Darklands High University: Koopalings Year 1
by JBRebel
Summary: The Koopalings are starting high school. Morton Koopa Jr is firstexcited, but he starts to get bored. But when a killer attacks the school, who will save the day?
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**Hello, everyone. This is the second Fanfiction I am writing. Some of you may know my other WIP Mario and the Plight of Blight. Hopefully this goes well.**

 **I am accepting 3 new characters each chapter from chapters 1-8. I may extend this depending on the views and reviews. If you decide to, use this template. Send it through PM or review.**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Species**

 **Characteristics**

 **Hobbies**

 **Dates/Friends**

 **This series will follow each koopaling in each high school and college they go to ( kinda like Harry Potter but kinda not.).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. But you knew that.**

Chapter 1: The New Kids

Today was just a normal day. Lemmy and Morton were playing Tag with a Bullet Bill. Larry was getting chased by Wendy. Iggy and Roy were making plans to kidnap Princess Peach. Ludwig was composing his latest symphony. "Oi!" Bowsers yelled, "Kamek and I are sending you to high school. TODAY. Pack your things. We have all your school books. "Yay" Lemmy, Larry, Roy, Iggy, and Morton said. "Awww" said Ludwig and Wendy.

"Hurry up!" squealed Wendy, the middle child. "We're gonna be late!". Settle down Wendy. I know how to drive." Ludwig, the eldest said. "We better hurry. I need someone to beat up." Roy, the second eldest quipped. "Guys! Just be quiet. We're trying to get naps!" yelled Lemmy, the youngest, Larry, the third youngest, and Iggy, the third oldest. "Yeah, Morton want nap. Or else Morton becomes Leston!" Morton, the second youngest cried.

1 hour later, they arrived at their new school, Darklands High University(DHU). It was one of 2 schools in the Darklands, The other being Sir Bowsers High School for the Atletics and Academic(BHSAA). It resembled Bowsers Castle, but without the lava. _This will remind us of home._ thought Morton Koopa Jr. He was the 2nd youngest of the koopalings.

There is a debate about who Morton's dad it. Most people think it's Bowser. Others, like Morton, think he has a secret dad that sacrificed himself to keep Morton alive. Morton was thinking so hard, he didn't see two friendly looking goombas running out the school. They crashed into Roy and Morton, who didn't feel much.

"Whoa!" they said. "Cool man, you got strength." the male goomba said. "I'm Goombarion Rodriguez. The other one is my sister, Chelsea.". Goombarion was a rather tall goomba, with a afro and sideburns. Chelsea, in contrast, was a very small goomba for her age and she had long brown hair. "Who are you?" Chelsea asked. "Like we wanna know. Come on Chels. We're gonna be late. I told you, it's not cool to do do that." Goombarion interrupted. "Since when did you care about being cool?" Chelsea said as she was dragged away.

They walked into the school, which was flooded with students. Their lockers weren't far away. _Welcome to Darklands High._ a PA system blared overhead. _We've started high school._ Morton thought.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Hello, everyone! This is Chapter 2 in Koopalings Year 1. I had trouble updating this story due to school and my other story, so sorry for that.**

 **We welcome Abigail created by Boundless Renegade and Cindy Pop by magicalnarwhal.**

 **As before, I am accepting OCs thru Chapter 8, so keep sending them, and leave reviews!**

 **OC Creator Template:**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Species**

 **Characteristics**

 **Hobbies**

 **Dates/Friends**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. But you knew that.**

Chapter 2: First Day

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!, the late bell rang. With some help from Goombarion and Chelsea, the Koopalings got their schedules and found their lockers. "Uggggh. Mines in the 10th grade hallway!" Wendy complained. "Well it doesnt matter. We were going to get separseparated anyway." Ludwig gently said. "Now we better git!" Roy less kindly said.

It was time to go to class. Wendy had Art. Larry and Ludwig had Tech Ed. Morton and Iggy had Math. Roy had Language Arts. And Lemmy had Science. "What the hell is Language Arts, anyway?" Roy grunted. "It's English, you idiot." Iggy retorted. Before a fight could start, Gift and Morton were at class.

"Hello, Hello. Come on in." the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Burke and I'll be your math teacher for this year!" Pick your seats now!". The class was crowded, having 41 students in it. But they managed. Iggy sat next to a koopa girl. She was 5'6", with long, curly, brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had a silver crown on her head, star earrings, and skull bracelets. "I should tell the principal that we need a space renovation." She said. Iggy nodded. "You look really nice, you know that right?" Iggy said. She blushed and said nothing. "Have I seen you before?" she eventually said. Before he could answer, Mr. Burke started to walk down to their desks. "Mr. Iggy, and Ms. Cindy. Explain why you 'ere yakkin' while I was teaching slope. Actually, no. What is the slope from the points (10,4) and (13, 13)?". "3!" Iggy said, right away. "Hmmm, very good. They should've placed you in extended math. I can se-" "No, Mr. Burke! I'm fine here." Iggy cut off. "K then, I'm just saying." he said, going to his desk.

Meanwhile, in Language Arts:

Roy walked into room 1414. Already there was a female Koopa eyeing him. She started to walk towards Roy, who gulped in anticipation. "Heyyy, just a FYI, this class is kinda hard." she said. "Really, hmph. Hey wha's ya name." Roy mumbled. "Rainbows and Cupcakes!" she said. "Ummm... Hey rainb-" "Of course it's not rainbows and Cupcakes!" she laughed. "It's Abigail." She stuck out her hand. Roy shook it. "Alrighty, welcome to Language Arts! I am your teacher, Mrs. Nogaw. We will start with seating! Yessss! OK class, put your name on these popsicle sticks." They did. "Now I will call the names of your tablemates. You will be in groups of 6." "As if we are dumb and stupid not to know that." Abigail whispered, snickering. "Alrighty doke, the first group is: Goombarion, Roy, William, Jonathan, Jean, and Abigail." _Goombarion? I didn't see him come in!_ Roy thought, as Abigail cheered. _How'd he git in here? Oh well, at least I know 2 people._

4 hours later

The Koopalings were headed to lunch. "Cafetorium?" Lemmy said, "That's the stupidest thing I ever seen!" They all laughed. They got to the lunchroom. It was not as crowded as the Koopalings thought it was. Roy immediately saw his friend, Goombarion, and sat with him and his friends. Iggy spotted Cindy, all alone, and went to sit with her. A female Koopa was beckoning Wendy to sit with her. But the remaining four were friendless so far. A shark came by and gave them some advice about the school and the bullies, but that's all the company they got.

Lunch was over soon enough, they all had PE next, which could be brutal. They all walked in worried.


	3. Chapter 3: The End of the Beginning

**Hello, everyone! This is Chapter 3 in Koopalings Year 1. Again, I had trouble updating this story due to school, so sorry for that.**

 **As before, I am accepting OCs thru Chapter 8, so keep sending them, and leave reviews!**

 **OC Creator Template:**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Species**

 **Characteristics**

 **Hobbies**

 **Dates/Friends**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters.**

Chapter 3: The End of the Beginning

Needless to day, PE was terrible. The coach, Rookie, didn't know what to do. He just let everyone do a mandatory game of flag football. Even the girls had to play. Roy and Goombarion were team captains.

"First pick, Larry." Roy said. Larry did nothing but smile at his brother. "I pick Jonathan." Goombarion said. A burly shark made his way over to him. Then, they kept picking.

"Morton." "William" "Suprise pick: Abigail." "Iggy." "Jack" "Frost" "Lemmy" "Hamilton" "Ludwig" "Cindy" "Alexis" "Molly." "Wendy" "Manta"

"Done and done." Rookie said. "Choose a MFL team to be.". "Knights!" Roy yelled right away. "Okay," Goombarion said with a devilish smile, "How about the Guards.". Everyone started to sweat. The Knights and the Guards were the best teams and the biggest rivals in the MFL(Mushroomian Football League).

Teams:

 **Knights: Roy, Abigail, Jack, Larry, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Alexis, Wendy.**

 **Guards: Goombarion, William, Iggy, Frost, Hamilton, Cindy, Molly, Manta, Jonathan.**

1 hour later, the game ended. The Knights utterly decimated the Guards 98-14. "Ouch, suckers! You lost hahaha." Wendy bragged. "Shut it!" Roy warned, "Boys don't like it when y' peeps brag about winnin', yet you didn't get a single yard.". "Hmph, whatever." Wendy retorted.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines...

"I like the way she dig man, know what I'm sayin'?" "Yeah, I know. Lil' Atlantis ova' there is mine." "Whateva' ya say. I don' care for all I know. Better go train for tha' rumble." "Me too. I lift than 350lb weight soon enoug' ".

5 minutes later...

"Oh, I hate advisory!" Abigail squealed. Half the school was packed into one classroom for advisory, which is where people wait to be dismissed. The bad thing, besides the overcrowded space, is there is always a teacher in there, trying to give them one additional lesson. Today, it was a tall Koopa with short hair rattling off the numbers of pi. But no one cared.

"Wendy!" Abigail scooted over to the bald female, "I know a guy that likes you," she said, "But watch out. He isn't a good guy at all. He beats up other females for FUN. He can be charming at first, but don't mess with him.". "I won't let him win." Wendy said. "He's probably acts like a wimpy boy elsewhere." Abigail faceplates and just sighed, saying "Suit yourself." and She went to find Roy. "Wait!" Wendy said. The brunette koopa did. "I was thinking of hosting a party at the castle tomorrow night. Maybe we could talk about it then.". "Maybe not." Abigail said. When she saw Wendy's head droop down, she exclaimed "I'm just kidding! Girl, you don't know how much I like parties. Of course I'll come!". "Thanks. You know, I'd probably best go with you to see Roy. He's in a bad bad bad mood." Wendy advised. "K, then." She replied. Together they went to see Roy.

30 minutes later.

At a random house.

"Thanks for dropping us off, Alexis!" Larry exclaimed to a certain human. "Whatever, Larry.". Alexis had been reluctant to pick all of them up, so Roy, Morton, and Lemmy volunteered to run home. She was still reluctant, because she said she was meeting a certain someone. She wasn't really a smile, since the only time she smiled was when Larry smiled at her as they were dropped off.

"Be careful with girls, Larry." Ludwig advised to Larry. "They can be bad.". "Ludwig! Stop it!" Larry exclaimed. "You're sounding like a sexist!". "No, it's true. I gotta warn Iggy too.' Ludwig quietly said. "Shut up, you introvert!" Larry yelled. "You see one person smile at a female, and you get all mad! What do you have against girls? What do you have against making friends!". Wendy heard this and decided to tell at Ludwig too. "You selfish pig!" she yelled. "Do you have anything against me? Do You? Spit it out, Ludwig, why do you hate girls? Do you hate me?" She screamed, running upstairs crying.

"Since when did you ever care about girls? About turning people AGAINST ME!" Ludwig yelled, using his lightning powers to strike Larry down continuously. He didn't stop when Bowser tries to wrestle him down to stop him. He even didn't stop when the rest of the Koopalings tried to intervene. He only stopped when a female koopa walked in, horrified. "What the beck happened here?" She asked, specifically to Iggy. "Larry must've said something Ludwig didn't like. He beat him with his lightning powers until we stopped him. I'm sorry we couldn't stop him sooner, Cindy.". "Its ok, Iggy, this is why I hated him all these years ago." She snarled, giving a scorching look to Ludwig, who was now crying. "He's too violent to have any friends.".


	4. Chapter 4 Notice

Hi guys. Drybowser48 here with some bad news.

I will post chapter 4 sometime this week, but that'll be it for some time. I'm working on a Splatoon 2 story currently, so check it out! But, I'm starting to lose ideas on my Mario story, so I need your help! PM me if you have the time about anything I can do. I also have baseball coming up, so that'll hamper things too.

I'm also getting a name change! My new name will be JBRebel, named after my Switch username.

I'm sorry guys for the bad news, but I'll hope to be writing this in mid April or early May.

Thanks, guys!

-Drybowser48


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery

**Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's actually been A YEAR since I updated this story. A YEAR! Can you believe it...**

 **Thank you guys for your patience. I'm thinking of something to surprise you guys, since you've supported me a lot. And I assure you, it will be**

 **very,**

 **VERY,**

 **INTERESTING...**

 **(Shout out to you if you get that reference!)**

 **So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Darklands High University!**

Chapter 4: Mystery

In the dark, Ludwig sat alone. The events of the previous day kept him awake all through the night, while Larry was hospitalized somewhere. The other Koopalings went to sleep hours ago, but Ludwig's mind prevented him from rest. _What the heck?_ he thought, _I'm just a high schooler._ _I shouldn't be going through this._ Yet, he was. Yesterday's events, losing heirship, the repeated genocides of the Darklands, and his past with Cindy, all of it was just too much. Sitting all alone in the room gave him some time to think about things, but not in a positive light. Soon, his right eye started to turn white, and etheral chains appeared at his wrists. Sparks started to form on his fingertips, then bolts. He pointed his energized hand straight at his heart when Larry and Morton kicked down the door and rushed into the room. "How'd you heal so fast?" Ludwig asked. The glow in his eyes were gone, but the chains were still there. "It doesn't matter." Larry said, "What matters is that YOU'RE still ok.". "You have some nerve coming here..." Ludwig sighed dejectedly. 'Yes. I do." Larry firmly said. "So does Morton!" Morton cheered. Larry quickly facepalmed and went on, "I know things have been rough. I didn't mean to start nothin' I guess we're all frustrated.". "Heck, what do YOU know?" Ludwig griped, the chains glowing brighter. "I know that you was wrong," Larry stated, "But I also know I forgive you.". The chains instantly disappeared as Ludwig yelled "WHAT?". "I tried to kill you. I- I...". "It doesn't matter." Larry said, 'We're brothers. And you know me, I'm tough." "Riiiiiight..." Ludwig deadpanned, smiling. "Morton hungry!" Morton yelled, "Can Morton get pizza or something?". "Sure. Let's go!" Larry said.

They went to the nearest pizza joint and ate for a few minutes. They heckled the waiter for cheese every five minutes, and Ludwig already seemed to feel better. Yet going back home felt like a weight on Ludwig's back. The hangout made him feel much better, but he felt like there was something still missing...

 _Oh well,_ Ludwig mused, _I'm probably just thinking too much right now..._

"OH NO!" Larry suddenly shouted, "WE HAVE A UNIT TEST TOMORROW I DIDN'T STUDY I NEVER DO WHY AM I YELLING I DON'T KNOW AAAAAAAAH!". "Larry! Calm down!" Ludwig laughed, "I'll help you study.". _See, nothing to worry about,_ Ludwig thought as Larry gushed out multiple thank yous. _Definitely nothing to worry about- Wait, what?_

 _A_ patch of grass interrupted his thoughts. It might not seem like much, but remember, this IS the Darklands. Grass shouldn't grow here. _So why grow here, of all places?_ "Hey guys, look!" Ludiwg called to the others. He walked over to the little patch of grass and pointed, saying, "Isn't this odd? Is grass GROWING here, or is it just me?". "It's probably nothing..." Morton mumbled before Larry could comment. Morton continued, "Weird things HAPPEN, at least according to Morton.". "WELL, according to science, this isn't right." Larry grouched, before Morton cut him off again. "Morton just saying it's probably nothing..." Morton angrily grouched before walking away. Larry started to protest, but Ludwig held his hand up, saying it wasn't worth wasting his breath. "Morton might be up to something, but that won't help." he remarked. And so they started home, wondering what Morton was up to, and more importantly, wondering if Ludwig was truly feeling better.


	6. Chapter 5: Raw Wounds

**Whoops, took me a little longer to update this...again...**

 **Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Hopefully, one day I can give you a chapter nice and fast.**

 **I'm still accepting OC's thru Chapter 8. Here's the template if you forgot it: (or if you don't feel like going back a chapter)**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Species**

 **Characteristics**

 **Hobbies**

 **Dates/Friends**

 **Disclaimer: I STILL don't own these characters. But I wish I did...**

Chapter 5: Raw Wounds

"Wendy! Stop hoggin' da controlla!" Roy screamed from the back of their game room. While Ludwig, Larry, and Morton hung out, Roy, Wendy, and Lemmy played video games. Iggy was ACTUALLY studying, since he's a scholar. Though a scholar he was, he couldn't focus since Roy and Wendy was arguing over a simple controller. They were so loud, that even his hi-tech noise cancelers didn't help (although he'd accidentally turned them off without knowing it.).

"Guys...Guys? GUYS!" Iggy shouted over the two, "Can you PLEASE shut up, so I can study!".

"Study shmuddy!" Roy taunted, "Why worry 'bout your shmuddy?".

"It's study, you idiot." Iggy shot. "Oh, who's the idiot?" Roy snarled. "YOU. OBVIOUSLY. I said it two seconds ago. But, you're braindead, so it makes sense." Iggy snarled back. Roy was about to lunge forward and punch Iggy, but paused at the last second.

"The battle alarm!" they both said at the same time.

"I will never understand boys..." Wendy muttered.

All the citizens of the Koopa Kingdom gathered in an armory in Bowser's Castle. Everyone had at least had some fighting skills, even children, so everyone could be soldiers. Unfortunately, that meant loud high schoolers as well.

"Woooooooooohoooooooooooooo! Imma kick some Toad butt!" Abigail shouted over everyone.

"Do Toad's have..." Roy started but didn't finish.

"Have whaaaaaaat?" Abigail singsonged. Roy started to sweat, when Ludwig, Morton, and Larry came inside.

"Whew... saved by the morons..." Roy muttered, as Larry went to find Alexis, Morton found a random plant to play with(again with the plants? WHAT is happening?)

"Ok, listen up now!" Bowser yelled. "There has been an unexpected development in the Mountainlands. That's Morton's base. There have been sightings of a contingent of Toads trying to reach the unoccupied base. At this rate, we'll never get there in time by land, air, or sea." There were murmurs and groans as Larry asked, "How are we gonna get there?"

"I got this part." Ludwig piped up. "Get ready, this might feel tingly."

Ludwig started to sweat a little, as his right eye glowed. He snapped, and then the world went black.

And then gray.

"What the-" Kamek gasped. "You taught him teleportation?!"

"Get over yourself..." Bowser growled. "We made it!"

Everyone was now standing in some sort of conference hall. Well, almost everyone.

"Not so tough, are we?" Iggy taunted to a very humiliated Roy who bellyflopped onto a table in the middle of the hall.

"Shut up!" Roy yelled. "At least it's not on the Koopmedia-"

"Just sent!" Wendy shouted across the room. "Oooh, looks painful. Nice camera angle..." Abigail added.

"I hate life..." Roy grumbled.

Everyone seemed to enjoy preparing for battle, even the girls. Although, one person was missing for the squadron leaders assignments. And Cindy knew just where to find him.

"Ludwig?" Cindy asked.

"Pop...I know it's you." He replied. She couldn't tell if he was happy or mad or what.

"Glad to see you again, yeah..." she said, hoping to get a good reaction out of him. She tried to reach out and hold his hand, but reeled back when his hand glowed white.

"Now's not the time." Ludwig snapped, facing out towards the rocky landscape before him in an open courtyard. "Now's very much the time." Cindy shot back, slightly annoyed. "I might not see you again."

"When did you suddenly care about seeing me? I thought you wanted me gone." Ludwig said.

"People change." Cindy said flatly. "And I just want to-"

"Stop. Right. There." Ludwig growled. " You hate me for a long time, then you suddenly come back because I showed some power? You're sick!" he yelled.

"That's not why I came!" she cried out now. " I-"

"Spare me the STUPID details. I don't need you. At. All. I don't..." Ludwig ranted, though stopping in midscentence because Cindy sniffled a little.

"Oh, for Koops sake! Just don't-"

"LUUUUUUDWIIIIIG!" Morton called from somewhere, "Time to go!".

"I'll be there!" he called back.

"So, to be continued?" Cindy pleaded.

"NEVER." Ludwig shouted. "It's too late for that."

The normally calm, cool, and collective Koopa girl sat down, sobbing.


	7. Chapter 6: Duelling

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! And...wait...has it only been 2 days since the last update!? WOW WOW WOW WO...oh, you guys are still reading this, right? Oops...**

 **Anyway, its almost that time where I won't accept OC's anymore. Sorry to those who haven't seen their OC in the story yet. I needed a good place to introduce them, and it 's almost that time!**

 **Here's the template:**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Species**

 **Characteristics**

 **Hobbies**

 **Dates/Friends**

 **[INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE]**

 **Chapter 6:** Duelling

The battle was finally about to begin. Everyone was anxious to fight, and they were sure they could win.

The plan was simple: Roy, Morton, and Ludwig would make up almost half of the army. They would lead the Koorai Squad into setting up an obvious perimeter around the base. Lemmy and Larry would lead the Koopair Squad in the air. Wendy and Iggy would stay at the base and monitor the battle. Finally, Bowser Jr. and his Stealth Koop squad would sneak behind enemy lines and attack from behind.

"Why do we have to make these plans again?" asked a koopa near Ludwig. He had a black shell and a red ponytail.

"And who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"Sergeant William Jones, sir." stated the koopa.

Ludwig's eyes filled with recognition, as he had seen him before at school. "You?" he asked, a bit too incredulously.

"Yeah, me." William deadpanned. "But, back to the OG question, why make these plans if we're just fighting toads?"

"We just have to be prepared." Ludwig explained. "And besides, how hard can it be?"

2 hours later

It was going terrible. Although the Koopas and Goombas overpowered them in strength, the toads outnumbered them 10 to 1. And that was before the reinforcements.

The Koopair Squad couldn't take off without having to force their way through the spears of toads who managed to make it to the runway. So, they were really the Sitting Duck Squad.

The Stealth Koops couldn't even complete a quarter of their journey before they were quickly surrounded by toads everywhere.

The Koorai were the only ones with a good shot at something. The toads attacking them were being contained pretty well by Bowser and Ludwig. Roy and Morton were asisting them by curling up in their shells to be used as projectiles. Things were going pretty well for them, until...

...the humans showed up.

The toads outnumbered the koops 10 to 1, but the humans? They outnumbered them 100 to 1.

"Oh, sh-" Roy groaned, but stopped when Lemmy and Larry arrived from somehow escaping the guarded airway.

"I was about to say shoot!" Roy called out when they walked right past him, looking hurt at his...well...whatever you want to call it.

Anyway, Bowser, William, Kamek, and Ludwig were consulting their next move agaimst the massive Mushroom Army now in front of the Koopas.

Kamek voted for a retreat, but Bowser argued that little Bowser Jr. was still out there, presumably a captive.

Ludwig said to keep fighting, but Kamek said they couldn't do that on low numbers.

Bowser said to surrender, but all of them reminded him that they wouldn't be here if he surrendered before.

"Well Will, you're the only one left. What do you say?" Kamek prodded.

William thought for a moment, and then a light bulb went off.

"A duel." he said. "Their best warrior versus our best warrior. We can't beat them one on a hundred, but we can beat them one on one."

"Hmmm..." Bowser thought. "I guess you're right...but who do we send?"

"Ludwig!" Kamek and Ludwig said at the same time.

"Copy!" they said at the same time again.

Bowser facepalmed and growled, "Just go!"

The duel was agreed to by both armies, and they all went to an unused arena in a canyon. Everyone sat around the arena, but somehow Larry was able to spot a familiar human amidst the chaos.

Ludwig entered the arena after a short while. A short, Italian boy was waiting for him. He wore a red cap, overalls, and brown boots.

"Who are-"

"Stop right there, Koop." the boy interrupted Ludwig. "No pre-battle talk needed."

"None given." Ludwig snarled, calling up his lightning power to send a quick bolt down.

The boy dodged it, only to be shocked by a second bolt right after. He attempted to punch Ludwig, but he blocked it with his fist and counterpunched with a lightning powered fist.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play? Fine." the boy taunted from the other side. His cap turned white, and fire now covered his hands.

He launched a fireball directly under Ludwig, which turned into a fire pillar. Ludwig was launched high into the sky, and the boy jumped up and kicked him down towards earth.

Ludwig recovered, but was immediately kneed by the boy. The boy prepared a fire punch, but Ludwig teleported just in time.

"If you don't give up, I'll be forced to use my **_special attack._** " Ludwig threatened. The **_special attack_** was only used in case of an absolute emergency. And Ludwig was starting to get tired.

The boy responded by sending fireball after fireball at Ludwig. He dodged them, then called up a spear and threw it at the boy. He caught it, and threw it back at Ludwig. He simply made it disappear.

After a little while, the battle was starting to near it's end. Both combatants felt the pain of fatigue, and simply grew tired of being stuck in the loop of attack, dodge, attack, dodge, attack, eat chicken, dodge the chicken, attack again, search for battle memes...etc.

"Welp, you asked for it." Ludwig snarled, his right eye glowing. "Here's my **_special attack_**!"

He threw a bunch of spears at the boy, who easily dodged them. He teleported the boy to a different spot, and threw more spears. One nicked his arm, which Ludwig threw an etheral chain at. He made two copies of himself, and proceeded to pummel the chained boy to the ground. The boy could do nothing but take blow after blow. But Ludwig wasn't done yet.

The boy felt himself being lifted off the ground, then being repeatedly slammed across the walls of the arena. Ludwig threw him around for a full two minutes before stopping. His body was soaked in sweat, but he was done. The boy lay there, not dead, but unconcious.

The whole Koopa kingdom cheered, while the toads and humans sulked quietly. Ludwig put his tired hands in the air, ready to celebrate, when...

BOOOOOOOM!

An explosion louder than a Bob-omb's rocked the whole arena. The boy used his last energy to punch the ground with his fire-powered fist. The toads and humans secretly put on some armor to withstand the heat, but the koopas flew in all directions.

Ludwig caught a good amount of it and was launched all the way to Bowser's Castle.

Roy only flew a few feet, and so did Abigail. In fact, she landed on top of him, gave a nervous chuckle, and then climbed off, blushing madly.

Lemmy, Wendy, and Larry all landed on each other, too. Wendy scrambled off the the two faster than a blink, saying "ew, ew, ew!".

Everyone eventually traveled back to the Castle. Thankfully, there were no casualties, but many were injured. Bowser was nowhere to be seen, and Ludwig was in the hospital room with Cindy.

"I...I...I...c-can-can't-" Ludwig gasped.

"You can't what?" Cindy asked.

"My e-eye..." he cried, "It doesn't glow anymore!"

"Calm down!" Cindy assured. "You're really hurt, that's probably why."

"O-Okay..." Ludwig murmured before dozing off. Cindy just chuckled and left.

"Hey! Everyone!" Bowser Jr. called out. "My daddy says that when everyone is good and well, we'll start building a new castle to stay in. Students, don't worry about this, school starts again next week. Children, just stay home."

Everyone stopped in dead silence.

"Oh, and I say we'll be alright!"

The koopas couldn't help but smile at Juniors enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Kamek was trying to quintuple check that the head count was right.

"765,987...765,988...765,989...hmm, that's strange..." he muttered, "someone's missing..."

"HEY!" Bowser abruptly called from across the room, "Anyone seen Morton?!"

Said koopa was just waking up. He was surrounded by red-orange walls. The was no greenery, just red-orange everywhere. It really hurt, especially since he was just waking up. He thought he'd go crazy by colorfulness when he heard someone approaching him. From far away, he couldn't see them really well, but when he got close enough, he did a double take.

Either he was staring at a mirror, or a large, gray koopa with an unmistakable star around his eye.


	8. Chapter 7: Suspicionexe

**Heyo! Back with another update that I'm sure you will like! Sorry they keep coming super early. My inspiration now seems to work at 1 and 3 am EST. Me and my brain...**

 **Unfortunately, the time to submit OC's is over. I thank all of you who submitted their OC's to me! Here they are:**

 **BoundlessRenegade - Abigail**

 **TheGhostlyRobot - Tasia/Octavia**

 **Candela Monsoon - Magenta and Lenard**

 **magicalnarwhal - Cindy**

 **Me - William**

 **Please leave a favorite, follow, or review, they are all very helpful! And be sure to check out my novel, The 4 Swordsmen, on Wattpad! My username there is AcaseofXander.**

 **But enough of that, let's roll out...I mean, let's start!**

Chapter 7: Suspicion.exe

It was about a month before everyone recovered. Which meant classes were starting up again. The current teachers had to be replaced, since most of them would be rebuilding the castle.

"Thank god Rookie is gone!" Roy exclaimed, a little too loudly. Rookie's ears perked up across the hall, as Roy tried to hide behind Lemmy, of all people. Iggy just facepalmed, as the 7 Koopalings started walking to their new classes.

Now, all classes would be held in a series of rooms that connected to a central courtyard. Said courtyard will function as the new cafe. Great for students, awful for lunch ladies.

Once again, the Koopalinhs were in different classes. Roy and Larry started with Algebra, Iggy with Chem, Wendy and Lemmy with English, and Ludwig with Magical Studies.

\--Algebra--

Roy surprisingly found Algebra to be fine. He'd already made an A within two days, which was shocking. Larry would've been fine, if he hadn't been sitting next to a particular human.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said human inquired.

"You know why...Alexis." Larry growled, his normally calm voice dripping with poison.

"It's not MY fault!" she pleaded. "I couldn't just betray my country!"

"THIS is your country!" Larry said, ticked off. Before hw could say anything else, a kind but firm voice said, "Knock it off, guys! Larry, her parents forced her to fight for the Toads. I saw it."

"Who are-" Larry was about to rudely ask, before recognition dawned on his face.

"I'm glad ya still know me, Mr. Forgetful." the person teased. She was a human who went by the name of Tasia. She was a tomboy who was well known for her professional pranking skills, and her bad puns, which always reminded Larry about a certain skeleton. Everytime he thought about it, he shivered, like he was in for a bad time.

Anyway, Tasia made Larry apologize, much to Alexis's relief. The class went smoothly after that.

\--Magical Studies--

Unlike Algebra, Magical Studies went terrible. Even though Ludwig had fully healed, his magic did not. It was obvious, when he had trouble conjuring any lightning powers, teleportation, or his chains. The only things that still worked were his quick fireballs and his cloning. The disappearance of his other powers seemed to be connected to the lack of his famous right eye glow whenever he did any magic. It was like a part of him was stripped away, and he would never get it back.

But then, he remembered the event with him and Larry in his room. He was broken, even more than before, but he decided to stay strong and man up for once. It didn't help his magic, but it helped him. So, Kudos to Ludwig.

\--Chem--

Iggy was obviously doing well in chem, but Cindy wasn't. Her long, brown hair suffered from the effects of different gases poofing it up. For being the prettiest girl in the school, she looked terrible. And she did NOT want Iggy to see her like this, especially aince the last time they saw each other was at the party.

"Hey, Cindy!" Argh, of course he had to say hi...but she didn't wanna look bad so she said hi back.

"Um, I-I guess I had s-something t-to t-t-tell yo-you" Iggy tried, stammering like an absolute nervous wreck. I think it's bevause he was an absolute nervous wreck.

Normally, Cindy would've walked away right there, but since he was never a wreck...and other untold reasons, she obliged him, trying to give a casual wassup.

"So, heh. Um, w-what's up?". As if THAT was casual.

"Um, I want to tell you that I forgive you. For yelling at my brother, I mean. I know what happened, and I understand your frustrations. I totally get it."

...

...

Dead silence.

The only people who truly knew what happened all those years ago were her and Ludwig. So how did Iggy know?

Wanting to escape this talk, she just shrugged it off and said a yeah, whatever. Seeing the way Iggy's face light up after felt like a weight was being lifted, although the very back of her mind also added that it made him look cuter. She gave herself a mental slap as the bell rang.

\--Lunch--

A few hours later, lunch started. The central courtyard quickly filled with hungry and hangry students. There were plenty o' tables to go around, but even they quickly filled. 3 people suddenly found themselves without a seat, Ludwig, William, now a two star general, and Iggy. Ludwig decided to go to the library, where he found a human girl to sit with. He couldn't get much out of her, only that her name was Octavia, and that she played the violin. And she didn't like being near people.

William was having much better luck. The magenta koopa he sat by actually liked his company. A boo also found his way to the table, after tripping on the stone floor twice in 5 seconds. His poor green hat and bow tie looked gray at this point, but he still smiled nonetheless. Their cheerful personalities kinda clashed with his edgy personality, but they still made it work.

Iggy was tge most interesting, though. He decided to go to his secret lab and look for Morton. Chewing on a taco on a Monday, Iggy pulled up a program he called, 'Suspicion.exe'. It was basically a more advanced camera system, with pressure plates around the kingdom to indicate movement. It was helpful here, because Morton happened to land in the remote part of the canyon he fell in. Using these plates, Iggy tracked Morton through a winding passageway, before the plates registered a weight doubling.

 _Huh, that's weird._ Iggy thought. _He wasn't alone._

Continuing his search, he got to the point where the readings suddenly stopped. According to the maps, the area was the end of the path, blocked by a huge red-orange wall. Iggy was confused, because the dead end was where everything stopped. He pulled up a different part of suspicion.exe, specifically the remote cameras. Using these, he tracked Mortons exact path, to the dead end. All was normal...

...until Morton went right thru the wall.

Now Iggy was freaking out. The doubled weight, the wall phasing, none of it made sense. Iggy checked the frame by frame videos next. After hours of tedious searching, he finally saw what he was looking for: A third hand appearing for one frame, similar to Mortons. It appeared just as the wall phasing occured.

Iggy began to pack his stuff, for he was personally going to look for Morton himself.

While Iggy was doing that, Larry was running a suspicion.exe of his own. He couldn't shake a bad feeling off, ever since Mortons episode at the pizza place. He had to go see what was happening; he'd never get another chance to. He knew Morton kept a diary, so Larry snuck right into his room and started reading.

 **Entry 231: Stopped Ludwig from suicide. Good, but I was almost caught. Be better next time.**

 **Entry 232: Battle planning went good, but I'm getting closer and closer to being found out. Have to use it more sparringly now. Great...**

 **Entry 233: I dunno how but I'm still able to keep this thing while marching out. I'll ask Ludwig to teleport it.**

"I must be missing something..." Larry muttered. He decided to go back some.

 **Entry 101: I should ask her out! Maybe she'll actually like me! I think so...anyways...I hope so.**

"Not that far!" Larry cringed, remembering Morton's 7th grade crush...nothing needs to be known about that...

Anyway, Larry was dying of boredom, so he started to put it back, when a hidden page fell. Curious, Larry read it.

 **Entry 666: I'm going after him. I can't take it. I know he's alive, I can't just sit here and wait. I'm comin' for ya, dad.**

Larry did not say anything for a long time. He just sat there, paralysed, until his senses told him to move it and find help.

 **Hey, guys! I normally don't do end of chapter cliffhangers like this, but I'll give it a shot :)**

 **So, with the drama ramping up in school, who will be the first to crack under pressure? Will Morton find his dad, let alone survive the journey? Will the koopalings ever find him? Do they want to find him, now that his secrets are starting to show his true colors? And, will Cindy ever clear up her past with 2 Koopa Princes? Find out in the nexr chapter if you stay tuned!**


End file.
